1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a double conical vena cava filter and method of treatment with said device in the body.
2. Background Information
The vena cava is the largest vein in the body. This vein returns deoxygenated blood to the heart. Due to the vena cava's location, its structure is flexible as it moves with heartbeat and the diaphragm during breathing. Vena cava filters are common prophylactic devices to prevent pulmonary embolisms caused by deep vein thrombosis. Such filters can be placed using minimally invasive techniques either from the jugular or femoral vein. Such filters may operate to prevent pulmonary embolism.
Because the vena cava is highly flexible, current filters may not provide the desired flexibility to maintain the natural physiology of the vena cava. There is a need for a device that may respond to the vena cava's flexible environment and distribute or redistribute forces on the vena cava while still maintaining filtering capacity.